California Werewolf
by Wicked R
Summary: Buffy goes to pick up Dana, but gets entangled in the LA nightlife. Or, rewrite of a BtVS Season 3 scene with different characters.


Title: California Werewolf

Author: Wicked R

Disclaimers: Whedonverse.

Please email for comments and criticism. Cynicism is allowed too.

Genre: G, shortfic.

Rating: G.

Summary/Set: Buffy goes to pick up Dana, but gets entangled in the LA nightlife. Or, rewrite of a BtVS Season 3 scene with different characters.

Note: English is still not my first language, but I'm getting there…

Buffy put the minibus in low gear and slowly rolled in front of the docks when she saw Andrew approaching with the slayers, "how did it go?" She stepped down to the pavement to intercept the new watcher, glancing to the young woman on the gurney. She came all the way back from Europe to pick her up. It was her responsibility the new slayer got crazy, her responsibility she was out of the secure unit, her fault if she hurt anyone. It was her idea to empower all potentials. Thus, she came to fix it. But she was determined she would sidestep Angel this time, just as he did with her so many times in the past. She really didn't want to meet him, so she used Andrew as her mask while she stayed behind. Angel always wanted her to act a bit more affectionately with him, and she wasn't sure she could do that. Not to mention that she really wasn't sure to trust him or not. Best thing was to sit back and wait. In the past, she would've confronted him. But in the last few years she'd really grown up and was much less likely to act impulsively. However, nothing could stop her from wenting her anger on some unfortunate vampires that came her way.

"She will be unconscious for about 24 hours. They drugged her," Andrew reported back, referring to their new recruit.

Buffy nodded, giving Andrew the car keys, "you don't need me just now than," she set off alone towards the nearby warehouses. Probably a good place to look for a vampire nest. She needed the adrenalin rush like a drug when she was pissed and it came in handy that there were news of something attacking people in the neighbourhood. She was going to approach it and see if she could settle this down before someone else got hurt. This was again, Angel's turf and reports said it hasn't been dealt with for weeks. Once again, the trust issue she was unsure of. She ran until she couldn't hear the commotion of her people, the engine of the bus or anything else human, then started searching the area for clues on hiding places with an experienced eye. It had to be sheltered from sun at all times, with access to the sewers, far from the daily life, but not too far from food. One of the old warehouses seemed deserted and run down, but rather clean, with a few dust bags put out for pick up. She looked inside the bags and found a serious amount of bits of wood and dust. Some vampire colonies didn't like the possibility of having around wood just in case of accidents, and dust reminded them of what they could be become, so sometimes they got rid of it. It was reasonable to look in there. Considering she probably wouldn't find any wood inside, she took out her own stake and jumped in the small office window. Confirming her expectations, she was jumped right away. She ended up on the floor where she staked the unexpecting vampire in the back, "another slayer!" She heard a shout and a few seconds later, there was the sound of scampering feet. It came from the roof. She scarred them off. Must've been rookies. Also, since the empowering of all slayers, it was much more difficult to hunt vampires down. They hardly ever took the chance of meeting another slayer. There were too many of them and vampires less and less. In fact, if it went on like this, there would be no vampires left. Then she could take it easy and die of boredom. She didn't really know how to do anything else than fighting vampires, she wasn't really good at anything else. While getting herself together, she heard a thud and somebody grabbed her from behind. It hurled her onto some pipes and she hit the floor. The werewolf growled deeply and attacked again. This time she got it in the face, but it still leapt at her, bending her backwards on top of a sandbox with its fangs at Buffy's throat, "no! Nina! No. Look at me," a familiar voice said and the werewolf looked up, then back down at her, and began to relax. It let her go and she slid down to the floor. She looked back to see Angel standing in the door in his game face.

Angel returned her gaze for a second, but then directed all his attention back to the werewolf. They stared at each other for a moment while Angel slowly started to go to her, and changed to his human face. He stopped in front of her. Nina looked up at him and growled, "Angel?" She fell to her knees and held onto him firmly. After a while Angel bent down to the not too big werewolf and lifted her walking away crossly, not uttering one word to her.

Buffy was amazed by this turn of events. It was uncharacteristic behaviour for werewolves to relate to humans, or vampires for that matter. Not even their families would be safe. But in theory, if their relationship was normally very strong, werewolves could be handled as a greyhound would. But what relationship would that be? She wasn't sure what to do. But one thing was sure. Yes, Andrew said it right. Angel was not to be trusted.

The End.


End file.
